1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a post-foaming cosmetic cleansing product with molecular oxygen, in particular shower gel or hand-soap gels but also bath concentrates for dispensing from an aerosol container and face cleansing gels.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Cosmetic and dermatological cleansing formulations are known that are packed in compressed gas containers and which foam automatically after application. These formulations comprise a low-viscosity, surfactant-containing cleansing solution that is converted into a cleansing gel through pressurization with high-volatile gases (DE-OS 38 39 349).
Post-foaming cosmetic gels of this type are first applied to the skin in a gel form from the aerosol container with the aid of a discharge means and only then develop the actual foam after a brief delay under the influence of the post-foaming agent contained. The advantage of these compositions compared to the known finished cosmetic foams that are applied to the skin from the aerosol container already foamed, lies in a better wetting of the skin. A decisive disadvantage of these products is that the actual post-foaming process does not start until the consumer foams the product with his hands, because only then does the product clearly increase in volume. Through the time-delayed post-foaming process, an adequate dosage of the cleansing product for the consumer is virtually impossible, and he sometimes removes too much, sometimes too little product.
Post-foaming cosmetic gels are known in principle. U.S. Pat. No. 3,541, cites as essential constituents of a composition of this type water, soap (i.e., water-soluble salts of higher fatty acids), gelling agents and after-foaming agents.
It is furthermore expedient, but not absolutely essential to add cosmetic active ingredients and auxiliary agents. It has also been proposed (U.S. Pat. No. 4,405,489) to omit a gelling agent, but in this case a special and complex process is necessary for the production and filling of compositions of this type.
However, the described post-foaming cosmetic gel preparations have decisive disadvantages, in particular in production: aliphatic hydrocarbons are used as post-foaming agents, preferably n-butane, pentane and hexane. These compounds are combustible and form explosive mixtures with air. Therefore, an increased expenditure for explosion protection and similar safety measures is necessary in production.
The object of the present invention was therefore to create a post-foaming cosmetic gel preparation meeting the requirements from practice, which contains a compound which is not explosive in mixture with air as a post-foaming agent and thus renders possible a less problematic and at the same time also more cost-effective production.
The object of the invention was also to provide further post-foaming cosmetic products on the basis of the post-foaming gel preparation according to the invention, for example, a post-foaming gel for skin care or for skin cleansing.
“Self-foaming,” “foam-like,” “post-foaming” or “foamable” mean preparations from which foams can in principle be produced—whether already during the production process, during application by the user, on in any other manner—by the incorporation of one or more gases. In foams of this type, the gas bubbles are present distributed (as desired) in one (or more) liquid phase(s), wherein the (foamed) preparations do not necessarily have to have the appearance of a foam macroscopically. (Foamed) cosmetic preparations according to the invention (for the sake of simplicity also referred to below as foams) can represent, e.g., macroscopically visible dispersed systems of gases which are dispersed in liquids. However, the foam character may also be visible, for example, only under a (light) microscope. Furthermore, post-foaming preparations according to the invention—in particular when the gas bubbles are too small to be recognized under a light microscope—are also recognizable by the large increase in volume of the system.
The use of oxygen in cosmetic or dermatological preparations for the prophylaxis and treatment of skin aging phenomena, for example, wrinkles and lines, slackening of the skin and tissue, disturbances in skin regeneration, circulation disorders of the skin, age spots and the like has recently been described (WO 05/27869). However, all of the preparations found there represent emulsions, which are unsuitable for cleansing purposes.
WO 02/05754 describes externally applicable preparations that contain an oxygen carrier that is incorporated into a lipoid emulsion in a molecularly disperse manner, and the use thereof for external treatment/prevention of oxygen deficiency conditions of the skin. However, oxygen carriers are expensive and the emulsions used are not suitable for cleansing purposes.